


It's Really You On My Mind

by marvelous_inactive



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Shawn is Agitated, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_inactive/pseuds/marvelous_inactive
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex - quick, make out with me.





	It's Really You On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Frank Ocean's 'Chanel.'

Shawn had already washed his clothes twice that night due to his own clumsiness, he absolutely did not need some drunk party-goer spilling their beer on his cardigan. Granted, Shawn's own lack of concentration resulted in him spilling a few drops of spiked punch on himself and the people dancing around him. He was given a few glares from couples making out in the corner and from the owner of the house, who insisted that he'd be helping clean everything up when everyone had left along with Cory, the bastard who had dragged Shawn along to this wretched party in the first place.

But Shawn wasn't complaining. Not audibly, at least. He was actually having a moderately good time with his hands holding Topanga's as they slow danced in a crowd full of strangers while Cory went to get them more punch. Shawn's head warned him about consuming any more alcohol, about how he was going to be driving them all home after they'd had too much to drink, so he made sure to empty his solo cup in a plant when Cory was occupied with running his hands over Topanga's body.

Having already drunk three cups of the bitter liquid, Shawn needed to relieve himself. He politely excused himself from his friends, though he doubted they were listening. Even if they were, the music would be too loud to hear over. He made his way through the sweaty bodies and panting individuals to the hallway in the back of the room. He squeezed past a couple groping each other and taking up most of the walking space and made it to the closed door he suspected was the bathroom. Luckily, it was. And there wasn't a long line considering most people who couldn't handle their drinks had thrown up in the front yard or the plants, which was good for Shawn.

Walking out of the bathroom, not much had calmed down. Topanga and Cory were still grinding against each other, Shawn was still sober, and he was now unbelievably miserable. He considered grabbing his friends by their hair and dragging them out into the car and back home where they were safe, but it looked like they were actually enjoying themselves. Shawn chuckled. For once, Cory and Topanga had gotten out of their rut and stopped being the boring married couple they were always known as.

Shawn, on the other hand...

He looked up for any familiar faces, or at least for a girl he could take into the corner and stick his tongue down her throat to keep from having to socialize with many people. _There_ , leaning against the doorway to the living room, was Eric.

And he was staring right at him, _smirking_ at him. Looking at Shawn with a deep brown hue in his eyes, deeper than usual and was Shawn fucking shivering?

Unlike his usually outgoing and forward self, Shawn's eyes immediately diverted their gaze to his feet. Maybe if he turned away and headed back towards Cory and Topanga, Eric would get the message that Shawn wasn't ready to have this conversation. Or _any_ conversation with Eric, in fact. He shuffled uncomfortably as another pair of shoes invaded his vision. Shawn bit his lip and reluctantly looked up.

"Hey, Shawnie,"

_Since when had Eric picked up Cory's nickname for him?_

Shawn leaned his weight into the frame of the bathroom door. "Eric." He deadpanned, hoping to come off as nonchalant. Eric didn't seem to notice. His smile grew even bigger. "What are you doing here?"

Eric tilted his head down to level with Shawn. He looked a million times less nervous than Shawn was, less tense. Shawn wasn't sure when the tension started, but it had been there for long enough. "I'm friends with the owner," Eric straightened up his posture, almost out of habit, "he didn't tell me that he had invited you, though."

Shawn clicked his tongue. The owner _hadn't_ invited him. Once again, Cory Matthews had succeeded in getting Shawn off of the books and out into the world of parties. _That used to be the other way around._

He mentally hushed himself.

 "Actually, Cory dragged me here. And I was having an okay time until him and Topanga started shoving their hands down each other's pants in the middle of the room and declared me an outcast to their antics." It's like Shawn had said when Topanga had gotten her hair chopped off - the three of them could be very happy together. If he had played his cards right, he'd probably be the one tipping Cory over the edge until his knees gave out from under him.

But Shawn hadn't thought about that in awhile. Not since high school.

"You wouldn't want to be in the middle of that, trust me," Eric paused to let a girl by to the bathroom. Shawn pushed himself off the door frame and heard it shut behind him, leaving him closer to Eric. "I once walked in on Topanga calling Cory _Don Francisco_ while she had him pinned to the bed, which probably scarred me more than it did him."

Shawn snorted. Cory's constant need to share absolutely everything with him had him believing Eric's experience. Shawn put a hand on the back of his neck and was surprised to feel beads of sweat starting to form there. The humidity in the house was defiantly noticeable, but with Eric standing this close to him and seemingly getting closer (although, Shawn's brain was a bit too muddled at the moment to confirm that statement) it felt as if it was much hotter than it actually was.

"Seriously! You should see the things I've walked in on them doing." The door to the bathroom opened to the same girl, who'd dolled herself up pretty nicely in the short amount of time she was in there. In her palm, she held up a neatly folded piece of paper which she quickly switched to dangling between her nimble fingers. As she walked past the both of them, her other hand brushed Eric's forearm. She brought his hand up and slipped the note into his palm. She closed his fingers around it. "Call me." She whispered in his ear before swaying her hips and walking off, presumably to find more people to terrorize. _Her number,_ Shawn realized.

Eric's head was slightly bowed in the direction she had walked off in. Judging by the darkness of his eyes and the slight upturn of his mouth, Shawn had figured he'd better get out of there quick before Eric pounced on the girl like a wildcat.

"So, yeah... Eric. I'll just be- um, going now." Shawn swallowed nervously. He was dying for a sip of water to bring him back down to earth and get his mind off of whatever just happened, but his feet were only taking small steps away. "Nice talking to you--"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Across the hallway, making what Shawn hoped to be polite conversation with Cory and Topanga was Angela. Fucking _Angela Moore_ with a casual but short black and white dress lining her curves and just the slightest bit of lipstick slathered across her full lips.

Angela Moore, who had left Shawn to travel to Europe with her father without giving him a chance to purpose to her. Angela Moore, the first person who Shawn had really ever loved who loved him back.

His heart dropped twenty stories while his pulse was flying down a flight of stairs. His mouth was hanging open enough to show the tips of his white teeth and he was too distracted by Angela actually being there, _right across the room from him_ to notice that Eric was speaking to him.

"Shawnie, are you alright?" Eric had grabbed Shawn's upper arm, squishing the note from the girl between their flesh. Eric shook him slightly. "Shawn!"

Shawn's eyes snapped up to meet Eric's concerned ones. Shawn's breathing was coming in and out in heavy puffs as if he couldn't get enough of it into his lungs to suffice the need. He glanced over quickly at Angela, then at Eric, then at Angela again, who was now walking towards their side of the room but luckily looking like she hadn't seen them yet. Shawn made a decision.

"Eric, kiss me."

"Uh-- excuse me?"

Shawn gave an agitated sigh as Angela made her way closer and closer to where they were standing. He didn't want to point, but he knew there was no other way to get Eric to notice what was kicking him around. "Kiss me and I swear to god, I'll tell you so much damn blackmail material about myself you won't know who to tell first."

Shawn's back was shoved against the wall so hard his head bounced forward from the force and his lips met Eric's halfway. The note from the girl flutters out of Eric's hand when he brings it up to cup Shawn's face. Shawn wraps an arm around Eric's neck and tugs him further into the kiss. It forces Eric to put his other hand out against the wall to keep him from falling into Shawn, which just adds to the illusion.

He hears a high pitched squeak to his near right and leans into Eric's ear. Eric's breath is hot against his neck and coming in short gasps like he wasn't unintentionally whistling through his nose while he was kissing Shawn. "More."

Eric takes his hand off the wall and wraps it around the underside of Shawn's knee. He brings it up to rest, unbalanced, on Eric's hip and moves closer in the space between Shawn's legs. He nuzzles his way into the crook of Shawn's neck and plants small kisses there, ones that Shawn's had girls do to him in their sleep, but they never had this effect. Shawn's head turned to the side to allow Eric to run his tongue along the tendons in his neck. He knew that Angela could see them if she hadn't already. He didn't open his eyes to check.

Instead, Shawn pulled Eric back from attacking his neck and kissed him again, this time making sure to open his mouth for Eric to explore as he wanted to. Shawn felt the hand on his face go lower until it slid down to his waist and started rubbing comforting circles there with its fingers.

Eric's other hand traveled the slightest bit further, over Shawn's cock.

Shawn froze. His heart rate picked up again, and his breath cascaded along Eric's shoulder where he had dropped his head in surprise. Eric was vaguely rubbing his hand over the outline of Shawn's dick, going up and down slowly, testing the waters.

"Eric."

"You really want to sell this to her?" He asked quietly over the booming noise of the music, or maybe it was their rapidly beating hearts, Shawn wasn't sure which.

"Yes, but--"

"Then shut up and let me do this for you."

"People are going to stare." Shawn shifted his position in Eric's hold. He tightened his leg's grip on Eric's hipbone and shimmied Eric closer to further illustrate the faux intimacy.

"I thought that's what you wanted them to do?" Eric questioned. He complied with moving forward, however hard breathing got for them.

"Just Angela."

Truth be told, Angela had probably seen them already. She probably didn't care, she probably _knew_ that Shawn was attracted to boys too before he did, and that's probably why she left him for Europe.

But that wasn't going to stop Shawn from pushing his hips into Eric's as much as he could without moving Eric away from him.

"Jesus, Eric. Slow down," Shawn's hands were fisted tightly in Eric's hair as Eric continued to rub him through his pants in up and down motions. There wasn't a doubt in Shawn's mind that there were multiple people staring them down, maybe some of them wishing they could get in on the action too, but Shawn was too caught up in Eric's tight embrace to really care.

He didn't mean for it to turn out like this, really. He meant to go back to Cory and Topanga after letting Eric go off with that girl. He meant to have a good fucking time at that party even if that meant sticking his tongue down a random stranger's throat. Eric wasn't a stranger, but Shawn was close enough.

Eric's mouth came to nip at Shawn's ear, biting gently before licking away the slight sting. He kissed Shawn's temple and whispered, "you're just enjoying this too much." Shawn groaned.

"Damn right, now what was that you said earlier about shutting up?"

Troubling thoughts of Angela were gone, and here, it was just Shawn and Eric, Eric and Shawn slotting together like they were puzzle pieces and bringing each other closer to falling over the deep end like a pair of dominos standing too close to each other.

"Oh my _god_ , get a room." The same girl from before who gave Eric her number, now looking embarrassed and trying to act like she didn't have a care in the world, walking by them.

Shawn tried to think about how wrong this was. How he was technically taking advantage of Eric by not telling him that he didn't care if Angela was watching anymore or not, how he was doing this with his best friend's brother, for Christ's sake. But Eric wasn't pulling away and neither was Shawn, who had begun to run his fingertips over the bulge in Eric's pants, much to Eric's obvious enjoyment.

"Shawnie?"

"Eric?"

They were both breathing into each other's mouths more than kissing. Shawn's nails were raking down Eric's clothed back as to ask for more movement or fewer clothes, but they both knew where to draw the line in public. Well, Eric knew where the general line _was_.

"We're still pressed together." Eric took a deep breath and let it out on Shawn's neck, sending warm tingles down Shawn's spine. He took a particular interest in kissing his way down Shawn's throat, making it a bit difficult to talk properly but defiantly not impossible.

"What's your point, Eric?"

"Angela shuffled past us five minutes ago - she waved when she caught me staring. We're still pressed together."

A light blush colored Shawn's already impossibly red cheeks and he slowly brought his leg down off of Eric's hip to the ground. They rested their foreheads together and breathed in the same air, trying to get some oxygen back in their lungs before they had to talk it all out. A strand of saliva connects between their lips.

"Cory, what about Cory?" Shawn spits out. His head is pounding and the blood rushing through his veins is slowly sorting out the situation in his pants. Cory was still in the back of Shawn's mind through the entirety of this unplanned mess. What is Cory going to think? Is he going to be furious? Is he going to throw one of his infamous fits and go into a silent treatment for three weeks? Is he going to take it seemingly without an impact? Shawn doubts it.

"He'll get over it. Now, put your leg back."

Shawn did as he was told, hooking his knee on the outward jut of Eric's hip. Eric's hair was tied up in knots and thrown into spikes everywhere due to Shawn's ferocity and Shawn was sure he didn't look much better. There was a furious purple and red bruise on Eric's neck that Shawn didn't remember leaving, only remembered getting caught up in the moment and chasing Eric's neck when he turned his head the other way to look at Angela. Not _knowing_ that Eric had turned away to look at Angela. Who had _waved_ at Eric while he had Shawn shuddering against him from Eric's hand on his clothed dick.

When their breathing finally slowed down, Eric took this as an opportunity to kiss Shawn softly behind the ear and let him down, softly. Eric looked just as flush as Shawn felt.

_Maybe he was just as nervous about this whole thing as I was._

They were both still shaking, though. Still shaking when Eric picked up the same piece of paper the girl had given him and scribbled out her number and put his and handed it to Shawn, hesitantly, like Eric didn't know if Shawn still wanted to be this involved with him. Still shaking when they walked over to Cory and Topanga and greeted them politely like they hadn't just been rutting against each other. A little less shaky when they realized that neither of them had seen Shawn and Eric, somehow. Most likely caught up in the same business, heterosexual style.

They weren't shaking anymore by the time Cory had obliviously given Eric the clear to drive Shawn home, as he and Topanga were apparently getting a ride from Angela.

Angela, who didn't seem to care that Shawn was making out with her past best friend's current husband's brother. Angela, who smiled brightly and waved at Shawn before he and Eric walked out the door.

Thank God for Angela Moore.


End file.
